Amor Contorsionista
by Onaomy
Summary: ¡Maldición solo olvídala!/ Una historia, un corazón y una venda posada sobre tus ojos nunca serán una buena combinación./ Dime que me quieres, que me amas./ ...pero si no juegas quedaras preguntando: "¿Y si…?".


**Aclaraciones:**

*Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero el escrito sí.

*Está narrado por Hinata.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna (creo)

Narración [Normal]

[**Resaltado**] [Negrita, entre corchetes] (Es decir; palabras "mías")

.

* * *

.

**Amor contorsionista**

.

* * *

.

.

_Capítulo único_.

.

.

.

.

**[No fue sencillo ni para él, ni para ti.]**

_._

_Él_ regresó, tú lo lograste después de tanta lucha. _Ella*_ te lo agradeció pero no de la manera en que querías._Él _por fin es feliz, feliz con _ella_.

.

**[Una extraña sinfonía discordante.**

**Una historia, un corazón y una venda posada sobre tus ojos…]**

.

Tonta, ingenua por enamorarme de ti pero sobre todo creer que me amarías, aun cuando ya sabía todo, tú historia de amor. Me negué a creerlo, simplemente no quise hacerlo aunque no me lo advertiste con palabras lo hiciste con tus acciones.

.

**[****…nunca**** serán una buena combinación.**

**Entiendes que las advertencias y las esperanzas sobre el amor no son un juego…]**

.

Me lo advertiste. No me amabas y dudo que alguna vez lo hagas. Lo intentamos o lo intenté, no funciono y creo que no lo hará. Acepte teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias, ahora lloro y maldigo por ello pero sé que si no hubiera hecho el mínimo intento me odiaría por ello.

.

**[…pero si no juegas quedaras preguntando: "¿Y si…?".]**

**Amor contorsionista y desvalorado.]**

.

La perdiste por _él_. No hiciste nada porque conocías su pasado y tenía derecho a ser feliz aunque no lo merecía, no hiciste nada porque te importa, te importan. Tu mejor amigo/hermano y tu amiga/amor juntos.

Además, ¿qué podías hacer tú? Nada, absolutamente nada.

.

**[Con las manos atadas y los labios sellados.**

**Sé que no eres ingenua simplemente tienes fe.]**

_._

_Tú_ la más, _ella_ lo ama y por increíble, pero no por imposible que suene: _él _la ama.

La perdiste sin embargo: nunca la tuviste. ¿Es eso perder? Probablemente.

.

**[****Solo**** deja atrás todo y mira al futuro**.

**Tu mundo completo está siendo sostenido por un hilo…]**

.

Eres todo para mí, he hecho más de lo que puedo soportar. Solo estoy aquí por ti, no me gusta verte sufrir aun cuando signifique ser un intermedio.

Lo sé, soy una tonta pero es algo que no puedo cambiar. Créeme, lo intente muchas veces y no lo logre.

.

**[****…uno**** muy delgado.**

**Te encuentras atada sin poder hacer nada.]**

.

Clavo que saca a otro clavo, una forma anticuada pero es la única opción. ¡¿Lo es?

Puede que se encuentren mil maneras de olvidar; lo dudo, pero la desesperación y el dolor no dejan pensar. Nunca quisiste buscar otra manera y yo no te deje.

.

**[****Con el tiempo el**** hilo se rompió y las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar, y tú sigues con las manos enlazadas a tu corazón.]**

.

Como dicen: "La esperanza es lo último que muere". Irónica realidad.

Estoy contigo, me quieres pero no me amas. ¡Maldición! Tonta, ingenua. Me odio por no poder detener todo, por amarte…

.

**[****Te**** preguntas: ¿Para qué luchar si ya perdiste?**

**Ahora dudas...]**

.

Engáñame, miénteme es más fácil. Dime que me quieres, que me amas. Engaña.

¡Maldición solo olvídala! Mi amor y tu oportunidad no duraran siempre. No soy ella, quiero ser feliz y si te tardas más perderás tu oportunidad.

.

**[****… cuando antes no lo hacías****,** **porque comprendes que las oportunidades se van con el viento…]**

.

Nunca seré como _ella_ y lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amor y compañía.

¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

.

**[… y la espera no será eterna.]**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿****Review****?**

.

.

_*__Él_ y _ella_ son Sasuke y Sakura respectivamente.

El fic el cual está basado en la canción de Paty Cantú – Clavo que saca otro clavo (cuando lo subí en la cuenta de umedarklight se llamaba del mismo nombre de la canción)

Por si está un poco confuso les diré que Hinata habla de Naruto.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Que pasen un buen dia.

Onaomy.


End file.
